


In The End

by LordOnyx777



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOnyx777/pseuds/LordOnyx777
Summary: He didn’t stand a chance to begin with...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	In The End

_“You know the red rocks make everybody else see hallucinations, but what I see is something that really happened.”_

Looking back Varian knew it was all pointless. No matter how hard he’d tried he’d still failed. Not that it mattered, because had anything?

In the end it didn’t matter that he was a 14 year old kid.

It didn’t matter that he’d put all his trust into his best friend.

It didn’t matter that after everything he’d done he hadn’t hurt anyone, physically speaking.

It didn’t matter that he’d pleaded, begged on his hands and knees for help, if not for himself, then to save his father.

And in the end...

It didn’t matter that he was trying to save his father.

It was a simple fact that he’d overlooked... **No**...it was a simple fact that he’d ignored. Varian wasn’t one to overlook such things after all.

The human body could only survive so long without oxygen, at the most 5 minutes, and even then the miracle record was around 20 minutes. The trip to and from Rapunzel’s castle had taken far, far longer.

So in the end it didn’t really matter, did it?

_He didn’t stand a chance to begin with._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble I wrote and actually felt proud enough to post it. If you have questions and/or suggestions please feel free to comment below.


End file.
